


Luck of the Irish

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Linn gets caught in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijilinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/gifts).



Linn walked down the road in the rain. Her arms were crossed over her chest; her face was turned up to the sky. Everything here seemed so clean. It made her feel free.

She turned her face to the side, wiping her hair away from her cheeks. There was a barn to her right; it was the first building she’d seen for miles. As she stood there contemplating whether or not she should see if anyone was inside, a man appeared in the open doorway.

He froze for a moment as he saw her, his head tilting in curiosity. Then he was taking off his jacket and holding it over his head as he ran toward her. When he stopped in front of her, he swung the jacket around so he was holding it over her head instead.

Even soaking wet, it was easy to see how handsome he was. Tall and lean, tousled dark brown hair, twinkling hazel eyes, dimples that could melt an iceberg. He looked down at Linn. “What are ye doing out here, lass?” he asked; his accent was adorable.

“I’m lost,” she replied simply, grinning up at him.

“Ye’ll catch yer death out here,” he said worriedly. “Come inside the barn.”

“Okay,” she agreed, reaching up to hold the jacket over her head. He put his arm around her and led the way. Once they were out of the storm, Linn shook the jacket and hung it up on a nearby hook before taking the towel the man offered her.

As they both dried off, he introduced himself. “I’m William, lass. What’s yer name?”

“Linn.” He touched her hair.

“Yer hair’s all messed up,” he laughed. She gestured to his head.

“So is yours.” He put his other hand in it and chuckled.

“So it is. Ye want ta sit down? That’s me favorite haystack over there,” he joked.

Linn giggled. “All right.”

William laid back against the pile of hay and held out his hand. “Come on, lass.” Linn looked at him inquisitively and he raised his eyebrows. “Ye think I’m gonna let ye lay in the dirt, lass? I’m a gentleman.” He winked. “I don’t bite, I promise. Unless ye want me ta.”

Linn took his hand and let him pull her down. He wrapped one long arm around her shoulders, cradling her head against his chest. She put her arm around his neck as he grabbed her other hand in his, rubbing her fingers gently. Despite being a bit damp, he was warm. Linn sighed, snuggling closer.

“This is nice,” she stated simply. William nodded.

“Aye. It is.” He hesitated and then turned so that his lips were brushing Linn’s forehead. “Why were ye lost out in the rain, lass? Yer not from around here, are ye?”

“Nope,” Linn confirmed. “I needed a place to visit. I did that silly thing people do in movies when they spin the globe and put their finger down on it randomly. Mine landed on Ireland.”

“Oh?”

She huffed. “Well, okay, on the first try, I got my finger stuck, but it was definitely Ireland the second time.” She felt William smile against her skin.

“Why’d ye need a place ta visit, lass? Ye don’t seem like a tourist.” Linn grimaced and tensed; William stroked her arm gently. “I didn’t mean ta upset ye, lass,” he apologized.

“It wasn’t you,” she shrugged. “Life just happened, is all. I wanted to escape.”

“Do ye want ta talk about it?”

Linn thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Can you just tell me that everything will be all right?”

William held her tighter. “Everything will be all right, lass. After all, yer in Ireland. It’s a magical place.”

“Is that so?”

“Aye.” William moved his arm from her shoulder to her chin, tipping it up, still holding her other hand. “Anything can happen.”

The rain stopped, the sun shone through the clouds, and William smiled once more as he kissed her.


End file.
